Golf is a complicated sport requiring precision and timing of various muscles to execute a desired swing. Even for top-professional golfers, who have had many hours of intense training, cannot achieve a perfect swing on consistent basis. A perfect swing would ensure golf club head is square with the golf ball and aligned on a path of the desired club swing. Putting, which typically makes up nearly 50 percent of a golfer's score and is a relatively slow motion, requires only minimal upper body motion. Developing and improving a putter swing is difficult. Proper use of a golf driver requires both precision and fast moving lower body and upper body movements that must be precisely timed relative to each other. In the example of golf putting, to achieve a successful outcome the golfer must align the putter such that the putter face is aligned with intended line of ball direction. This will help ensure that the putter head stays square at impact. This is called setup alignment. Next, the golfer must control critical body muscles such that no twisting or pull or push of club head occurs at impact of golf club head with golf ball (skidding or backspin). Also golfer must ensure that club head vertical plane is not shifted low or high, right or left. All these actions reduce or increase ball speed, may change ball trajectory direction and have an impact on the distance the ball will travel.
The golf industry has produced a number of golf putter or golf club systems intended to counter the effects of club/ball misalignment, so the golf game is more enjoyable for average recreational golfer. These systems are divided into two groups; (i) systems that improve the golf club designs through use of weight balancing or other means to control club head moments of inertia, material selection, alignment markers, club head, shaft or grip designs. All these systems are intended to reduce and counter the effects of golfer poor performance; and (ii) training systems solely intended to provide feedback mechanism for golfer as an aid to better correct for common problems: for example to teach proper swing or track progress of training over time. Some of these systems try to teach what industry refers to as “Muscle Memory”, or ability of golfer to learn, through repeated movement, what it feels like when correct swing is executed. Even if the golf ball behaves in a desired manner, this does not always mean a correct swing was executed. As an example, a golf putt swing that opens the club face with outside-in path might produce a golf ball moving in straight path (two mistake make a right). Muscle memory training seeks to make the proper movement more automatic.
An improved golf club is desired. Such an integrated system would make the game of golf enjoyable by building confidence through eliminating many of common club head alignments problems so golfer can focus on smaller set of parameters to master while at same time providing training vehicle to learn gradually and improving performance.